Dragons of Azuma
"Somewhere between the west and the east..." ~Series tagline ''Dragons of Azuma ''is a fanmade webcomic created by Chris Xorneto''http://comicfury.com/comicprofile.php?url=dragonsofazuma'', about a young martial artist Cropper in his way to become one of the greatest warriors of all time. The series is based on many 70's and 80's martial arts movies (ie. Enter the Dragon, Drunken Master, The Shaolin Avengers and many others). The art style (and some plot elements) is based on early part of the successful and popular manga by Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ballhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/blogarchive/21714. Story Overview Main article: Big Green Arc DoA ''is about Cropper, a young martial atrist, that meets Azuma's martial arts legend, Master Momo, ''somewhere between the west and the east. Momo decides to take Cropper as his student (in which, he belives, is a legendary warrior from the prophecy). They start a journey to Momo's brother, Anzu, in which they are joined by Nashi, a young woman martial artist. Main Characters Main articale: List of Dragons of Azuma characters Cropper Cropper is the main protagonist of the series. When he first appeared he was a student in Inu's School. After he meet Master Momo he left the school to train under Momo. Momo belives that Cropper is the 'chosen one'. Master Momo Momo is a legendary martial artist, miscalled mostly a legendary martial arts master (due to the fact that he only had two students). A master to Inu and his brother, Anzu, he recived a prophecy from the Mountain Oracle to become a master to a legendary warrior. He is belived to be one of the strongest warriors of Azuma. Nashi Nashi is young woman martial artis. When first showed she is looking for a man named Anzu (which is Momo's brother). After she encounters Momo and Cropper she joins them in their journey to Momo's broher. Neko Neko is a village boy from Nikukyū. He pretends to be an ally of the swordbandits from his village, serving them as a maid. When Momo, Cropper and Nashi enters the village he decides to defet the bandits once and for all. Inspirations It is said, that the series main inspirations are martial arts movies and early Dragon Ball manga. The series itself is a retelling of Xorneto's earlier webcomic - The Red Dragonhttp://reddragoneng.comicdish.com. The previous series lasted for 15 chapters (it was published chapter per week). DoA uses many aspects, characters and locations from tRD. Many characters stayed almost unchanged (ie. Momo). In many cases, DoA expandes stories and events from it's predecessor. Publication History The webcomic started to be published on 16th June 2015 with it's first, mega-sized chapter Legend of the Dragon Warrior published entirely. By 17th June the series started to appear in a page per day cycle (excluding 'cover days' in wich 2 pages are published - the chapter cover, and the story page). At the begining the pages were released on 5 PM GMT (UTC+00:00), but from page 54 the time was changed to 4 PM. It's is an ongoins series and at this point over 200 pages were published. The series was aviable and released on ComicFury, Smack Jeeveshttp://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=154546, Comic Dishhttp://dragonsofazuma.comicdish.com and The Duck Webcomicshttp://www.theduckwebcomics.com/Dragons_of_Azuma/. For unknown reasons, from Seprember 12th 2015 the series isn't updated on The Duck Webcomics. Because of many site problems the publishing on Comic Dish ended on November 13th 2015. Gallery Cover05.jpg Cover04.jpg Cover03.jpg Cover02.jpg References __FORCETOC__ Category:Real Life Category:Chapters